


Quiet

by 0ra0ra0ra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, its only minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ra0ra0ra/pseuds/0ra0ra0ra
Summary: qui·et/ˈkwīət/adjective1.making little or no noise.---or, the quiet is loud and sammy struggles with his insomnia once again
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, sammy/isamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for v <3
> 
> \--
> 
> sammy is a boy near and dear to my heart. he has a lot of issues, mainly with survivor's guilt, but he's trying to get better. he's real lucky to have his boyfriend to support him.

it was a dark and stormy night, but the house couldn't have been more quiet. not even a creak sounded beneath his socked feet as he trudged from his bed to the bedroom. even without the sound of the storm to bother him, sammy still found a way to trigger his insomnia. rather than rouse his still sleeping partner, he stared into the mirror and sighed. he really wished he could stop doing this, but truly, life just had a way of doing this to him and he dreaded it every single time. 

the house may have been quiet, but it sure wasn't to him. every time sammy closed his eyes to sleep, he could hear various sounds tugging at him. he knew they weren't real, but they felt like so. stomping feet, incomprehensible words, a tree in the yard creaking, although he never recalls anything more than grass and weeds around the house. his reflection taunted him, eye-bags dark as the storm outside. he knows he can stop this, but frankly, he hardly dares to try, and hardly considers it most days. as he lost himself in the mirror, the sounds returned. there were footsteps, loud and clunky, but this time he could swear they were real.

tightly shutting his eyes, his palms began to dig into them. he needed to get a grip. he should be laying beside his boyfriend, sleeping soundly. god knows isamu would love to wake up with them tangled together. but no, he just had to wake up over nothing going wrong. ever since he met isamu, he's been so happy. but nothing can take away that awful itch he has to punish himself. maybe this insomnia stint is his body's attempt at further torturing him. he wouldn't put it past himself for that to be the case.

_ "minnie..? are you okay?" _

he's startled out of his delirium by the soft voice of his lover. he feels him wrap his arms around him, grounding him back in the present better than any exercise his therapist would recommend. he sighs, leaning back into the warmth isamu exuded.

_ "not really, if i'm being honest. can't sleep." _

he has nothing to hide from him. he can hear him hum, as if he's processing what he said.

_ "i'm sorry, pup. do you want me to read you something? that helps, right?" _

sammy feels the tension leave him as soon as that nickname leaves his lover's lips. his suggestion isn't half-bad either. 

_ "yeah… i'd like that." _

he whispers back, finally opening his eyes once more. his eyes focus once more on the mirror. he sees his flaws first, but then the only thing he can see is his angel softly smiling from his position over his shoulder. from there, he lets his own smile form as he gets pulled back to bed, where isamu's soft words and warmth lull him back into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
